


Back to life

by TommyTobes



Series: Red vs blue love stories [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyTobes/pseuds/TommyTobes
Summary: So church died but a goddess came along and brought him back to life but in a human body on a promise, she would be watching over him promising if he hurt caboose again she would not help the humans again (this all happened before the story took place this was based on a dream I had once)I do not own red vs blueMainly Churboose oneshots
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose/Leonard L. Church
Series: Red vs blue love stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080023
Kudos: 3





	1. Settling in

After the Goddess left Church started to settle in he and caboose shared a room now neither quite ready to leave each other quite yet since there was only one bed they ended up sharing(no smut get your head out of the gutter!)Church didn't mind tho he never hated caboose he just had to be patient with him. Church was new to being human so he had been boring clothes from caboose until he got his own and the clothes were definitely too big for church but he liked the warmth the clothes had see church was only 5'4 and caboose was 6'0 so yea big difference but like I said Church didn't mind Caboose was very touchy so they always ended up cuddling Church was always the little spoon but that's how he liked it.

Caboose was so happy Church was alive and human that he could barely contain himself they didn't have an extra room since wash and Carolina moved in Wash shared with tucker and Carolina got her own room being the only girl so Church ended up sharing with Caboose which as you could imagine Caboose was very happy about Church had to wait for clothes to come in so it was really adorable how he had to borrow Caboose clothing which was very large on him but it was the cutest thing in Caboose's opinion and Caboose knew of a lot of cute things like puppies and kittens and flowers wait I'm getting distracted oops well He and Church also had to share a bed and Caboose loved cuddles so Church had always agreed to cuddle with him but only when they were going to bed and not around anyone else anytime Caboose even mentioned it around the others Churchs face would turn bright red up to the tip of his ears and Church was back now so Caboose was happy and if he was happy church was happy


	2. Cuddles

It had been a while since they retired and they had nothing to do today Tucker and Wash were on a date somewhere and Carolina was training so it was just Caboose and Church at the base "so buddy what do you want to do today?"Church asks the taller male "Cuddles" Caboose says "Cuddles buddy we cuddle every night"Church says "yes but never during the day"Caboose says with a pout those big blue eyes had a pleading look "alright bud but only because no one is home"Church says Caboose grinned excited and layed on there shared bed Church sat beside Caboose and Caboose pulled him down to cuddle Church got comfortable and slowly fell asleep in Caboose arms Caboose smiled falling asleep soon after They were happy together and thats how they liked it. 


	3. Reading time

"Caboose I know you want to bake cookies and we will but you promised me we would read everyday and we haven't done that yet so its reading time"Church says looking up at the Gentle giant he called his boyfriend "but church reading is boring you can not eat your books"Caboose whines crossing his arms "I know buddy but we need to read how about you pick the book today"Church says "can the book be about cookies?!"Caboose asked "sure buddy"Church says as Caboose ran to grab a book from the shelf the book was if you give a mouse a cookie "that the book you want?"Church asks "yes can you read it to me?"Caboose asks "sure Bud"Church says sitting on the couch and begins to read to Caboose as he cuddled into his side "If you give a mouse a cookie, he's going to ask for a glass of milk. When you give him the milk, he'll probably ask you for a straw"Church started reading "cookies and milk sounds good"Caboose smiled "sure does buddy how about when were done reading we go make some"Church says the taller man nodded excitedly and as Church said once they finished the book they went and made Cookies.


	4. Campfires and smores

It was a normasmokes t and blue team decided to have a campfire "I want smores" Caboose announced loudly "smores are for babies" Tucker tsks "Shut up Tucker" Wash and Church say in unison "we can make smores Caboose common let's go grab the supplies" Church says with a smile as Caboose grabbed his hand and ran inside "Okay um we need Chocolate and gram crackies and Mrssh mellows" Caboose said excitedly grabbing out the chocolate from the fridge it stayed there so it didn't melt "make sure to get enough for everyone bud" Church says "no tucker is mean He gets none!" Caboose says loudly "buddy he didn't mean it common he's not that bad," Church says staring at his boyfriend "fine but only because you say so I still do not like him," Caboose says crossing his arms but grabbed the Marshmallow and Gram Crackers as Church grabbed some sticks to roast the Marshmallows on and went to catch up to caboose as he ran outside again "buddy wait up!" church calls out and followed him Caboose sat on the ground jabbing a marshmallow on the stick and pushing it at the fire "Woah careful buddy," Church says taking the stick from him and cooking it himself before making Caboose a smore Caboose beamed at Church and kissed his cheek before eating the Smore


	5. Sleepy nights

Church had just come back from finishing training with Carolina and showering to see caboose splayed out like a starfish on their bed snoring gently Church chuckled "cute" He smiled changing into his pyjamas and layed beside caboose before caboose rolled over and pulled church close Church loved Caboose and nothing was going to change that. 

And that is the end of this book sorry it was so short but these fanfictions are just short fics only 5 chapters per book so byeee


End file.
